yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Harun
Harûn - Hârûn HÂRÛN ALEYHİSSELÂM Allahü teâlâ kur'ân-ı kerîmde meâlen buyurdu ki: Selâm, Mûsâ ve Hârûn üzerine olsun. (Saffât sûresi : 120) (Mûsâ aleyhisselâma peygamberliği bildirilince) dedi ki: "Ve kardeşim Hârûn ise, lisânen benden daha fasîhtir (Fasîh ve belîğ bir şekilde insanlara Hakk'ı, hakîkati anlatır). Onu bana yardımcı olarak gönder ki, beni tasdîk etsin. Fir'avn ve kavminin beni yalanlamalarından korkarım." (Allahü teâlâ buyurdu ki:) Senin bâzunu (bileğini) kardeşinle kuvvetlendireceğiz ve size düşmanlarınızın üzerine bir galebe ve üstünlük vereceğiz ki, onların zarârı size yetişmeyecek. Bu âyetlerimizle (mûcizelerimizle) onlara gidiniz. Siz ve size tâbi olanlar, (Fir'avn ve kavmine) gâlib geleceksiniz. (Kasas sûresi : 34, 35) Hârûn aleyhisselâm İsrâiloğullarına peygamber olarak gönderildi. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmın ana-baba bir büyük kardeşidir. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmdan üç yaş büyüktür. Babasının ismi İmran olup, Yâkup aleyhisselâmın oğullarından Lâvî'nin neslindendir. Hârûn aleyhisselâm, Mısır'da doğdu. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmın en yakın yardımcısı ve vezîri idi. Çocukluğu ve gençliği Mısır'da geçti. Allahü teâlâ Mûsâ aleyhisselâma Tûr dağında peygamberlik emrini bildirince, Hârûn aleyhisselâma da peygamberlik verdi. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmla birlikte Fir'avn ve kavmini îmâna dâvet ettiler. Fir'avn îmâna gelmedi. Mûsâ ve Hârûn aleyhimesselâma inananlara zulüm ve işkence yaptı. Mûsâ ve Hârûn aleyhimesselâm İsrâiloğullarını Fir'avn'ın zulmünden kurtarmak için çırpındılar. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm, Hârûn aleyhisselâm ve İsrâiloğulları birlikte Mısır'dan ayrıldı. Kızıldeniz'den yürüyerek Sinâ Yarımadasına geçtiler. Onları tâkib eden Fir'avn ve askerleri denizde boğuldular. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm ve İsrâiloğulları Tîh çölüne geldikleri sırada, Mûsâ aleyhisselâm Allahü teâlânın emriyle Tevrât-ı şerîfi almak üzere Tûr dağına gitti. Kardeşi Hârûn aleyhisselâmı yerine vekîl bıraktı. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm, Tûr'da iken Hârûn aleyhisselâmı dinlemeyen İsrâiloğulları, Sâmirî adında bir münâfığın (iki yüzlü kâfirin) hîlelerine kapılarak, altın buzağı heykeli yaparak ona taptılar. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm Tûr dağından dönüşte kavminin altın buzağı heykeline taptıklarını görünce, üzüldü. Bu hâlin sebebini Hârûn aleyhisselâma sordu. Hârûn aleyhisselâm da İsrâiloğullarının kendisini dinlemediklerini ve öldürmekle tehdît ettiklerini, Sâmirî adında birisine uyarak bu yola saptıklarını bildirdi. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm, Sâmirî'ye bedduâ etti ve İsrâiloğullarına tövbe etmelerini bildirdi. İsrâiloğulları tövbe edip Tevrât'ı kabûl ettiler. Bu mücâdeleler sırasında Hârûn aleyhisselâm da Mûsâ aleyhisselâmla birlikte gayret etti. Allahü teâlâ İsrâiloğullarına kırk sene Tîh sahrasından çıkmamak üzere cezâ verdi. Bu kırk senenin sonlarına doğru, Hârûn aleyhisselâm Mûsâ aleyhisselâm'dan önce vefât etti. Kabrinin nerede olduğu husûsunda çeşitli rivâyetler vardır. (Taberî, İbn-ül-Esîr, Nişâncızâde) Harun (Arapça: هارون, İbranice: אַהֲרֹן Aaron), İbrahimi dinlere göre peygamberdir. Kur'an'a göre Musa peygamberin abisidir. İsrailoğullarına peygamber olarak gönderilmiştir. Allah Musa peygamberin isteği üzerine abisi Harun'u kendisine yardımcı tayin etmiştir. Andolsun biz Musa'ya kitabı verdik. Kardeşi Harun'u da ona yardımcı yaptık. HÂRÛN ALEYHİSSELÂM İsrâiloğullarına gönderilen peygamberlerden. Hazret-i Mûsâ'nın ana-baba bir büyük kardeşidir. Babasının ismi, İmrân bin Yasher'dir. Soy itibârıyla Yâkûb aleyhisselâmın oğullarından Lâvi'ye dayanır. Mısır'da doğdu. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmdan üç sene önce Tûr-i Sinâ'da vefât etti. Hârûn aleyhisselâm, isrâiloğulları üzerine firavun'un ve Kıbtilerin zulüm ve baskılarının arttığı sırada doğdu. Çocukluğu ve gençliği Mısır'da geçti. Mûsâ aleyhisselâma peygamberlik emri bildirildikten sonra, Hârûn aleyhisselâma da peygamberlik emri bildirildi. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmla birlikte Firavun'a gitmeleri, onu ve avânesini Allahü teâlâya imâna dâvet etmeleri emredildi. Hârûn aleyhisselâm, Mûsâ aleyhisselâmla birlikte Firavun'u ve adamlarını hak dine inanmaya dâvet ettiler. Kendisinin tanrı olduğunu iddiâ eden ve insanların kendisine secde etmelerini isteyen Firavun, Mûsâ ve Hârûn aleyhisselâmın dâvetini ve izahlarını kabul etmedi. İlk önce alay edip hakâret dolu sözler sarf etti. Mûsâ aleyhisselâma inananlara ve İsrâiloğullarına korkunç zulümler yaptırdı. İsrâiloğulları durumlarını Mûsâ ve Hârûn aleyhisselâma bildirip duâ istediler. Allahü teâlâ, Firavun ve kavmine ikâz olarak musibetler gönderdi. Mûsâ ve Hârûn aleyhisselâm, Allahü teâlânın emriyle İsrâiloğullarını Mısır'dan çıkarıp, Kızıldeniz'den yürüyerek Sinâ Yarımadasına geçtiler. Firavun ve ordusu da geçmek için denize yürüyünce, küfür ve azgınlıklarının cezâsı olarak, boğulup helâk oldular. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm, kavmiyle berâber Tih sahrasındayken Allahü teâlâdan gelen vahiyle Tevrât-ı şerif'i almak üzere Tûr Dağına gittiği sırada Hârûn aleyhisselâmı yerine vekil bıraktı. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm Tûr Dağındayken, İsrâiloğulları Hârûn aleyhisselâmı dinlemeyşp Sâmiri adında bir münâfığın hilelerine kapılarak, yaptıkları altın buzağı heykeline taptılar. Hârûn aleyhisselâm kavminin bu câhilce ve azgınca hareketi karşısında onlara nasihatlerde bulundu. Onları bu inanış ve hareketlerinden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Onun nasihat ve uyarılarını bir kısmı kabul ettiyse de bir kısmı kabul etmedi. Hârûn aleyhisselâmı tehdit ettiler. Hârûn aleyhisselâm, kendisine tâbi olan 12.000 kişiyle birlikte onların içinden ayrılmak veya onlarla sert bir şekilde mücâdele etmek istedi. Fakat Mûsâ aleyhisselâmın, İsrâiloğullarını parçaladın, birbirinden ayırdın! diyeceğini düşünerek, bu işten vazgeçti. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmın Tûr'dan dönmesini bekledi. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm, Tûr Dağından dönüşünde kavminin altın buzağı heykeline taptığını görünce çok üzüldü. Bu hâlin sebebini Hârûn aleyhisselâma sordu. Hârûn aleyhisselâm da İsrâiloğullarının kendisini dinlemediklerini ve kendisini ölümle tehdit ettiklerini, Sâmiri adında bir münâfığa uyarak bu yola saptıklarını bildirdi. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm Sâmiri'ye bedduâ etti ve İsrâiloğullarının tövbe etmelerini bildirdi. İsrâiloğulları, Mûsâ aleyhisselâmın dediklerini kabul ettiler ve tövbe ettiler. Bu mücâdeleler sırasında Hârûn aleyhisselâm da Mûsâ aleyhisselâmla birlikte gayret etti. Allahü teâlâ, Mûsâ aleyhisselâma kavmini toplayıp, Arz-ı Mev'ût denilen bölgeye (Filistin ve Şam bölgesi) götürmesini ve puta tapan Amâlika kavmiyle harp etmesini emretti. İsrâiloğulları, o beldelerde zâlim ve kuvvetli hükümdârların bulunduğunu ileri sürerek harbe gitmediler. Allahü teâlâ bu isyânları sebebiyle İsrâiloğullarına kırk yıl müddetle Arz-ı Mev'ûd'a girmeyi haram kıldı. İsrâiloğulları bu kırk sene içinde Tih sahrâsında şaşkın ve perişan şekilde dolaştılar. Bu sırada Hârûn aleyhisselâm da Mûsâ aleyhisselâmla birlikte İsrâiloğullarının sıkıntılarına sabretti. Hârûn aleyhisselâm, İsrâiloğullarının nankörlükleri üzerine, cenâb-ı Hakk'ın kendilerini Tih çölünde kalmaya mahkûm ettiği kırk senenin sonlarına doğru, hazret-i Mûsâ'dan birkaç sene veya bir rivâyete göre üç sene evvel vefât etti. Kabrinin nerede olduğu husûsunda çeşitli rivâyetler vardır. Hârûn aleyhisselâmla ilgili olarak Kur'ân-ı kerim'in Mâide, A'râf, Yûnus, Tâha, Furkan, Şuarâ, Kasas, Saffât, sûrelerinde bilgi verilmektedir. Kaynaklar * Kur'an Meali (Furkan 35) Harun (Arabic: هارون; meaning Mountain of strength''http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Aaron) (''circa 1439 BC - 1317 BC?),The Truth of Life prophets (a.s.) - when & where is an Islamic prophet and messenger mentioned in the Qur'an. In the BibleSee Book of Exodus he is known as Aaron (Aharōn in Hebrew). It is believed that Aaron lived for 122 years. It was he who preached and prophesied with Moses (Musa) during the reign of the terrible Pharaoh of the Exodus, known in Islam as Firaun. Aaron is one of the prophets who Muhammad is said to have met on the night of the Mi'raj (Night Journey), his ascension through the heavens. Aaron's teaching, with Moses, is described in the following passage: }} Aaron is also important for being a patriarchAbdullah Yusuf Ali, The Holy Qur'an: Text, Translation and Commentary, Note. 904: "In the second group, we have the great founders of families, apart from Abraham, viz., Noah of the time of the Flood; David and Solomon, the real establishers of the Jewish monarchy; Job, who lived 140 years, saw four generations of descendants, and was blessed at the end of his life with large pastoral wealth (Job 42:16,12); Joseph, who as Minister of State did great things in Egypt and was the progenitor of two Tribes; and Moses and Aaron, the leaders of the Exodus from Egypt. They led active lives and called 'doers of good.'"the ancestor of the priestly lineage of the family of Amram. The figures mentioned in the Qur'an who came from Aaron's lineage were Mary and Jesus. Furthermore, the other figures present in the household - such as the high priest Zachariah and his wife Elizabeth : "In the time of Herod king of Judea there was a priest named Zechariah, who belonged to the priestly division of Abijah; his wife Elizabeth was also a descendant of Aaron." - are also mentioned as coming through the same bloodline. Prophecy of Aaron Aaron was the brother of Moses and like his brother he too was a prophet who was tasked by God with saving the Israelites from the tyrannical PharaohSee Firaun. In the Qur'an God says: }} Moses prays to God to grant Aaron as a helper Aaron was a gifted speaker. He was largely responsible with teaching the Israelites the way of worship as it was laid out in the Torah (Tawrat) of that time. According to the Qur'an, Moses prayed to God to grant him his brother Aaron as a helper to be with him in all his tasks ahead. God, in the Qur'an, says that Moses said: }} God grant's Moses his request God granted Moses his request and told him that he could take his brother along with him. God says: }} Aaron is given the Law Aaron, being a prophetic messenger, was also given the law by God, to preach to the Children of Israel according to the Torah. The Qur'an mentions the holy scripture as a light and guidance for those who would accept the Message. God says in the Qur'an: }} The Golden Calf When Moses led his people on the Exodus to Mount Sinai, he told them that he would be gone for a few days to receive the Tablets of the Law. He informed the Israelites that Aaron would be their leader in his absence. However, the moment Moses left, an evil man, Samiri, fashioned an idol calf out of the people's gold and jewelery and he made the Israelites succumb to idolatry. Aaron preached with powerful zeal to his people, but they refused to listen to him. It is here that the Qur'anic narrative of the incident sharply contrasts with the Biblical story, which puts blames Aaron for making the golden calf. Aaron was overpowered and was threatened with being killed by his people. When Moses returned from Mount Sinai, he blamed Aaron for allowing the Israelites to worship this idol and seized his brother by his beard, but Aaron then gave his explanation, after which Moses prayed to God to forgive both of them. As God says in the Qur'an: }} Praise for Aaron in the Qur'an God frequently mentions Aaron in the Qur'an, praising him alongside other messengers. One such example is: }} In another section, God says of Moses and Aaron: }} Burial place , Jordan.]] According to Islamic tradition the tomb of Aaron is located on Jabal Harun, or Aaron's Mountain, near Petra in Jordan. At 1350 meters above sea-level it is the highest peak in the area; and it is a place of great sanctity to the local people for here. A 14th century Jordanian mosque stands here with its white dome visible from most areas in and around Petra. References to Aaron in the Qur'an *Aaron's prophecy: , , *Aaron is made helper of Moses: , , , , *Aaron and Moses sent to Pharaoh: , , , *Praise for Aaron: , , , , , *The Golden Calf: , See also *Prophets of Christianity References ace:Harun bs:Harun de:Harun dv:ހާރޫނުގެފާނު id:Harun (Al-Qur'an) ms:Nabi Harun a.s. ru:Харун sv:Harun kab:Harun te:హారూన్ tr:Harun (peygamber) uk:Харун ur:ہارون علیہ السلام Kategori:Peygamberler Kategori:Yahudi asıllı Mısırlılar Aaron Islamic view Aaron